Anger Management Meets New Highs
by bottleofsunshine
Summary: ~~Sequel to Close My Eyes and Keep Me Yours~~ Hermione continues 7th year with confused emotions, not to mention very upset classmates.Now FINISHED, except epilogue
1. Default Chapter

I am back by popular demand!!! laughs hysterically I'm so happy to be writning a continuation of Close My Eyes and Keep Me Yours. It's funny how I beg on my knees for suggestions while writing, and then when I finish it you all come begging me with suggestions!  
  
Now, oh, yeah! I am sorry for cutting it short! I thought it'd be best. And I was thinking of changing Hermione's house, like GerHPfa said. The problem is getting there! I'll think about it, but I'm not sure if someone's done that already.  
  
Is Blaise Zambini a boy or girl? I've read an equal amount of fics saying both. I need answers! Either way, boy or gal... I can make do. Please review and check out The Return, it's professor stuff, but it has pizazz, and the first couple chappies are slow.  
  
Disclaimer: JK's. No. No! NO! I am not that genius!  
  
Chapter 1: Double, Double, Toil, and Trouble  
  
Hermione was very light-hearted at breakfast. Lavender kept rambling on about more and more ways to make guys go gaga over her latest accessory.  
  
"LAVENDER!!!!" Parvati screeched. A few people stopped and looked to see what the problem was.  
  
"Sorry," Parvati mumbled, blushing.  
  
"Lavender!" Parvati whispered, "First of all there are children in the area! Secondly, WHERE'D YOU LEARN THAT???!!!"  
  
This time everyone turned to look. Parvati blushed and continued eating in silence.  
  
"Let's go, we'll be late." Hermione said as she got up to leave for double potions.  
  
"Bye Ginny, see you at break." The girls said as they left.  
  
Hermione felt something inside her going haywire. "AAH!"  
  
"What is it?" Parvati asked, shocked. "By the pricking in my thumbs, something wicked this way comes!" Hermione yelled loudly as they took their seats. At that moment Harry and Ron entered.  
  
"Wow! You've got some thumbs! You know what? You should come see Professor Trelawny sometime! Oh, the other day she told me I was going to witness a big massacre, and that night the fiasco happened!" Lavender rambled.  
  
"Hmmmm...I really don't care what you have to say about TRELAWNY! SHE'S AN OLD BAT AND A COMPLETE FAKE!!!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Well, Ms. Granger. That was a very...colorful outburst. Ten-BUT it was very true, Ten points ^to^ Gryffindor!" Professor Snape walked in smiling broadly. "For speaking the truth for everyone to hear, regardless of opinion."  
  
Hermione heard clear mutters from Harry & Ron. "Keep your mouth shut Fish Lips! Jesus! Can't you button that mouth of yours? Whoops, my mistake! They're to big, wet and slobbery to keep shut!"  
  
"YOU! You-you little...MUDBLOOD!!!!!" Harry screeched at the top of his lungs.  
  
Hermione gasped. Harry Potter would never! "HAR-no-POTTER!!!! Take that back right this instant!"  
  
"What're you gonna do you filthy, dirty, mudblood?" Harry spat, whilst standing up. (Hermione jumped up when she had heard him muttering.)  
  
"I BELIEVE YOU'VE ALREADY FELT WHAT I CAN DO!!!!!!" Hermione yelled loudly. Then, in a clear whisper she resorted to saying, "Don't think I haven't heard of your little trip to the infirmary."  
  
Ron leapt the three tables in between them.(It eerily reminded every muggle- born of a Matrix move.) He swung a slow motion punch at Hermione. And Hermione bent backwards to avoid it in slow motion. In response to her being bent backwards, Hermione flung both her legs in the air, twirling and kicking in slow motion. She landed seconds before Ron fell to the floor.  
  
"Don't ever mess with someone with anger management issues," She whispered through gritted teeth. Then she proceeded to kick him twice where she had kneed Harry. By the time she was reprimanded Ron was squealing and crying like a baby.  
  
"Ms. Granger! Refrain yourself!!!" Professor Snape finally decided to interrupt & ^after^ she had beaten the living crap out of Ron.  
  
"Please! Fifty points from Gryffindor for Harry's choice of insulting words! ONE HUNDRED points from Gryffindor for attacking a fellow housemate, ^and^ a girl Mr. Weasley! Hermione, I understand that as being self- defense."  
  
"Lavender scooted her chair away from Hermione as she sat down. *What's her proble-OH, yeah Trelawny.*  
  
"Now, today we will be learning of the powerful and difficult polyjuice potion."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
How'd y'all like it???? I think this chapter was very well named FROM SHAKESPEARE! Not mine, "By the pricking..." And the chappie's title! R&R!! 


	2. Parlate Italiano?

Note: AAAAAA!!! Anyone else hate your Spanish teacher?? I absolutely hate her!!!!! Anywho... New chappie. Hope y'all like it! Sorry I didn't write sooner, Spanish, Math, and other mean, mean teachers kept me away.  
  
This chappy wasn't as long as it looks, a lot of chants and language translations!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Parlate Italiano?  
  
By the end of the day every Gryffindor had sent glares Hermione's way. And after Ron came back from the Infirmary, he was holding a bag of ice over his...(ahem) injuries.  
  
"Hello, Harry, Ginny, Neville." Ron said as he sat down. "I've got a little plan to let you in on. I've gotten every Gryffindor to sign..."  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione was leaning on an old willow tree, its branches covering her from the world's view. She began to hum a strange tune. Then she broke out in singing the song, although she'd never heard of it. She never paused or fumbled over the words, it was like it was pre-programmed into her memory.  
  
" *Tomorrow I'll leave you,  
  
Today is so simple to say you know I do-o-o-o.  
  
Why-y? Oh why did you go and say that?  
  
Every word was mistaken and dirty like a rat!  
  
Have you seen me, walking a-lone, in-be-twee-nn the branches of this willow tree?  
  
Have you looked at me when I was full of complete mis-er-y?  
  
Well, now my time has come to stay,  
  
I won't be taken for granted or be molded like clay.  
  
Just be-cause I can't under-sta-a-nd why you were,  
  
You took me for granted and you will deter.  
  
Why-y? Oh Haven't you seen me walking alone in the branches of this old willow tree?  
  
No, no, you haven't and therefore know nothing about me.*"  
  
Hermione finished. She stood there opened mouthed for ten minutes. Then snapped it shut and continued humming the same gloomy, horrid tune. She was walking by the packed Great Hall and kept going, obviously not noticing she'd missed yet another day of classes and three meals.  
  
Suddenly she stopped at some stairs leading downward. She felt this terrifying feeling, as if she was supposed to be somewhere. Unable to control herself, she was hurled down the stairs, running against her own will.  
  
" * When will you surpass this destiny?  
  
Will it be where you're going or will you end up in travesty?  
  
I will chant and rant and cry,  
  
Will you be so daft and not know why?  
  
Gloom, and darkness,  
  
Doom and bittersweet tartness.  
  
Do you not know when you will meet this fate?  
  
Or have you and I been possessed to late?  
  
Where can one cradle and infant,  
  
But also inject someone with hurt and descend?  
  
You will be found there,  
  
And they will be horrified and suddenly will care!!!*"  
  
Hermione's voice had changed and she was jumping stairs like a madwomen. Her own voice sounded dreary, like the Weird Sisters on a Macbeth video. (AN: We saw that in class, those Scottish witches were sppoookkyy!)  
  
"DEATH, I shout in the name of DEATH!!!!!!" Hermione's voice chanted. That horrible feeling was surging full powered. "WILL SOMEONE STOP YOU FROM DESCENDING INTO HELL OR WILL IT BE DEATH!!!!?" The voice from inside her screeched.  
  
Hermione had tears streaming down her face and her calves were cramping big time. She couldn't stop running, even if she tried to let her body go limp. *There's a demon possessing me, oh Merlin!* Hermione thought.  
  
"I WANT TO KNOW IF DEATH SHALL COME OR WILL THE REIGN OF LIGHT STAY FOR GOOD IN THE HEARTS OF ALL THAT IS EVIL AND BAD!!!!!!!!??????" The voice screeched.  
  
Hermione knew that it ^would^ be death for her and that the reign of light ^wouldn't^ stay for good, everyone was eating and chatting merrily in the Great Hall. Hermione also knew that she ^already^ descended into Hell, and it ^would^ be death for Hermione Asline Granger.  
  
Thoughts ran through her head about everything. From her darkened hair to how she still was wearing a belly shirt to show off her little anger management problems. She was wearing "booty shorts" and her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, giving people certain ^impressions^. She had screwed up big time in her life, but that still hadn't taken away the good things, right? All those times saving Harry's ass, for nothing? NO! All that studying to become Head Girl, it wouldn't go not remembered!  
  
The voice was now ranting in Italian, the only language Hermione decided not to study. She did catch tid-bits, like: Hell, Death, THE END, and something about reign in doom??!  
  
"il uno o il altro reign i sette hells o mantenere il laterale chiaro protetto. Veda il nostro mondo o rimanga in una bolla di innocence. Le alimentazioni di buon ottiene la morte. L'ESTREMITÀ!! Il wilst di thou di morte ottenga e dalla morte il thou regnerà nella sorte avversa. Scelga la luce e scelga l'oscurità, noi vedrà se siete quello. QUELLO!!"  
  
(AN: I did not by myself! In fact I know no Italian. SO I looked it up on a translator and pasted it! : D and all of you other guys out their who don't know Italian, read this:  
  
"You will either reign the seven hells or keep the light side protected. See our world or stay in a bubble of innocence. By the powers of good comes death. THE END!! By death thou wilst come and by death thou shall reign in doom. Choose light and choose dark, we will see if you are the one. THE ONE!!")  
  
Hermione was speaking in fluent Italian, yet not understanding a word. The possessive demon yelled out, (in English), "WE SHALL SEE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And Hermione tripped and fell down fifty flights of stairs. Hermione was bruised and she now felt blood dripping down her nose and her lip split. She wanted to scream and shout for help, but the demon was muttering,  
  
"Nous verrons! NOUS verrons maintenant! Le temps est venu pour que le thee voie et nous verrons en effet!!!! Maintenant, si ma synchronisation est exacte, nous verrons en n'importe quelle seconde!! L'obscurité ou la lumière.......Ahh, mais le non! Nous devons voir si elle aussi des choses le même destin. Oui, maître, je vois pendant que nous parlons. Non, elle ne sera pas battue à une pulpe, pourtant au moins. Ah, nous verrons en n'importe quelle seconde." Hermione knew what she was saying, it was French.  
  
(AN: yes, translator too. Oh, yeah, here you English go:  
  
"We shall see! WE shall see now! The time has come for thee to see and we will indeed see!!!! Now, if my timing is right, we will see in any second!! The dark or light.......Ahh, but no! We must see if she also chooses the same fate.  
  
Yes, master, I am seeing as we speak.  
  
No, she shan't be beaten to a pulp, yet at least. Oh, we shall see in any second.")  
  
*But who is she talking to?* Hermione thought as her ankle was twisted. *And if that demon thinks this isn't a bloody pulp, than what does it think is??*  
  
Suddenly her body felt a little weight lift. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAHHH!!!" Well, her voice was working now. (AN: LOL!! Heeheeehee!! I know, a little bit much, but it makes you understand her pain!)  
  
"What in the bloody hell!" She heard a voice shout. "Oh, noooo."  
  
Hermione craned her neck a little, not so much that she could break it, but enough to see ahead of her. Hermione was shocked. She hadn't been in the dungeons this underground before. Professor McGonagall had told them about Slytherin territory not being safe to those who didn't know the tricks. But, this was horrifying!! At the foot of the stairs was...was...well, it was HELL! There was a huge pit with fire erupting from it.  
  
"Oh, crap! How am I gonna get out her of this one?" Draco Malfoy said as he watched the girl fall down. Then he looked and saw that it wasn't a Slytherin that had fallen stupidly, it was ^Hermione^!  
  
"Oh, crapcrapcrapcrap!!!!!" He yelled. Then he realized where she was headed, the little passageway to Hell. "OH HOLY CRAP!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! DRA---AAAAAAAAAAAA--- CCCOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!! IIIIIII DDDDDOOOOOOONNNNN'TTTTTTT WWWWWWAAAAAAANNNNNNNAAAAAAAA DDDDDDIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE A VVIIIIRRRRRGGGGGINNNNN!!!!!" Hermione seemed to forget her priorities.  
  
"Hermione hold up," Draco yelled, "Jesus Christ Almighty, you're a witch, aren't you?" Draco said, obviously not noticing it wasn't a time for jokes.  
  
"DDDDDDRAAAAAAAACCCCCOOOO!" Hermione yelled, only two stairways from Hell. (AN: that sounds funny, dunnit? Stairway to Heaven? Stairway to Hell? Heehee, not so funny???)  
  
"Pared Suavidad," Draco said as Hermione's screams got louder. A puff of pink, cotton-candy-like smoke shout out of his wand. Suddenly a wall of pink closed the end of the stairway. He was on the right of the stairway, so he leant over to feel his work. $Purr-fect$ He thought as he touched it, it was like a soft, pink pillow.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" ^Thump^. "Huh? Eeuulllg."  
  
"Hermione?" Draco said. "Hermione?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"Oh, maaan!" He reversed the spell and saw a lifeless Hermione sprawled across the last stair. "Oh, no! I-no! This is so soft it couldn't even knock out a baby!" Draco spoke, upset. "Huh?" Draco bent over Hermione.  
  
"Ha scelto l'oscurità dell'eccedenza della luce, il mio signore. Forse dovremmo effettuare una prova più facile, io lo temiamo ci preoccupiamo a molto. Forse dovremmo vedere se scelgono insieme una vita come oscurità. Esaminando le memorie, heehee, compare lei ha avuta a.lot....... dei sogni circa lui. L'OH, recentemente è stata evitata da leggerezza. Attualmente sceglierebbe la nerezza in un battito cardiaco, padrone."  
  
(AN: ENGLISH PLEASE!!!! That was Italian, so here:  
  
"He has chosen light over dark, my Lord. Perhaps we should have done an easier test, I fear he cares to much. Maybe we should see if they choose a life together as Dark.  
  
Looking into memories, heehee, it appears she has had a lot of....... dreams about him. Oh, recently she has been shunned from lightness. At this time she would choose darkness in a heartbeat, master.")  
  
Draco understood every word of Italian that the demon spoke. $Soooo, she has dreams...$ Draco's first thought was.  
  
"Wait a second! Infirmary, now!" He scolded himself. And with that he carried the muttering Hermione away.  
  
~~~~~~ Not too long, translations for those who aren't trilingual. Or quadrelingual, the spell was Spanish. R&R!!!!!!!!! 


	3. We Live In Heaven

AN: Hello.....yeah...please read and like.....uh......rain? YES rain, finally.....  
  
Chapter 4: Nous vivons dans le Ciel (AN: We live in heaven)  
  
Hermione completely blanked out after her hitting something incredibly soft.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a silver gown. Hermione blinked a couple times to get adjusted to the bright light she saw.  
  
"W-w-w-where am I?" She thought aloud. Another person wearing white apparel stopped.  
  
"Oh, dear! Where did you come from? What am I saying!chuckles What was the last thing you remembered?" the woman spoke kindly.  
  
"J'étais jugé captif par un démon et... j'ai été sauvegardé par un oreiller rose mol... et je me rappelle le... l'OH, Dieu ! Je ne suis pas mort, n'est- ce pas ?" Hermione blurted. *Wait! I...I'm speaking French! English, mouth! I want English!* (AN: Hermione basically explains demon and Draco situation. AND wonders if she's dead. )  
  
"Pourquoi est-ce que je Français suis parlant ? Là où sommes nous ! Je ne peux pas être mort ! C'est impossible ! Cher MERLIN ! Jésus Le Christ ! MERDE DE L'OH ! Je ne peux pas être ici!" Hermione yelled quickly to herself. (AN: Asks why she's speaking French, thinks she's dead but is in denial.)  
  
"Miss, calm down! This is not Heaven nor Hell, there is a place where those good and not completely evil live in harmony. You are here. It is called Heaven's Clouds." The lady smiled warmly.  
  
"MERDE!! I ^AM^ MORT!" Hermione shouted. (AN: CRAP I ^AM^ DEAD!!)  
  
"Dearie, I don't speak that language, but the most likely answer is: You outsiders wear silver. People who are dead wear white or baby blue. And dearie, to go back you will be called, all you have to do is think of the person you last saw -in a positive way-. But!!! You can't leave until you feel a pull at your stomach. Understand?" The lady explained eagerly. Hermione merely nodded.  
  
"Good, now until then you are free to roam around as you please." Hermione nodded once more.  
  
She laid down on a fluffy white cloud and stared at her surroundings: mist, fog, clouds, and sky.  
  
*Crap! I'm stuck in Heaven. These people are either good or almost completely evil or in between.* Hermione moved her arms slowly and the cloud floated as if on a lake. *What am I going to do? I cannot even speak normally!!!*  
  
Hermione just closed her eyes and played with her belly ring. She then moved her tongue ring around with her teeth. She finally decided to stare at the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where did you find her??" Madam Pomfrey frantically asked, whilst gesturing toward a bed.  
  
"She was falling down the stairs towards the porthole to Hell. And she was muttering Italian... About a master and goodness and evil and light and dark." Draco explained uneasily.  
  
"Oh, dear! She's pale, eyes..." Madam Pomfrey proceeded to opening her eyelids. "Oh, my! Eyes are r-red! Mouth...." She looked inside, "mouth seems to be... No, mouth has a disinctive smell, foul. Skin temperature...oh, no she's as cold as ice! Heart is beating."  
  
Madam Pomfrey stopped dead in her check-up. "Oh, s***!"  
  
"Huh?" Draco said, although unheard.  
  
Madam Pomfrey yelled loudly in an echoing voice, "CALLING ALL PROFESSORS TO INFIRMARY IMMEDIATELY!!! EMERGENCY!!!! HELP! HELP!"  
  
"Poppy! Wassa matter!" Severus Snape came running full speed. He stopped quickly, almost hitting another empty bed.  
  
"Ms. Granger appears---" She began.  
  
"Oh, no! Ms. Granger has been---" Minerva McGonagall began.  
  
"My, my Ms. Granger has been possessed!" Dumbledore finished.  
  
"Yes, all the symptoms." Pomfrey added.  
  
"Severus, you need to make the Dilldramptus potion. Minerva, please tell the student body to please keep out of this corridor, unless emergency. (AN: Whatever is the Herbology teacher is put it in the next blank!) _________ go trim your Rorskew trees and bring us the pollen. All of you others please concoct gifts and maybe even some...protection for your classrooms. You are all dismissed." Dumbledore turned to Madam Pomfrey, "Poppy, please keep an eye on her. I'll get Winky, Dobby, and Kammy to bring warm blankets. Who found her?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, he actually saved her from plummeting through the porthole to Hell..." She continued to mutter at how unsafe that hole was.  
  
"Draco! Good to see you!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled despite the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"Hello, Professor." Draco nodded in respect.  
  
"I am terribly sorry, but you will be pulled from your classes until further notice, keep your mind on Hermione please...let us hope she is not wearing white." Dumbledore sighed and left.  
  
(AN: Should I leave it there? Nahh, just a little bit of Hermione, pllleeeaaaazzzz!?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"S'il vous plaît, pas s'il vous plaît vous laissez-moi être ?  
  
Je suis si fatigué et triste de vous voir pleurer !  
  
Cessez s'il vous plaît de noter le ciel !  
  
Quand ferez-vous jamais à moi ce qui est exact ? ?  
  
Mon bébé, sugarpie !" Hermione sang the song while a tear fell down her face and while she was wondering if she would ever be brought back to Earth.  
  
(AN: Please, please won't you let me be?  
  
I am so tired and sad to see you cry!  
  
Please stop to notice the sky!  
  
When will you ever do to me what's right??  
  
My baby, sugarpie!)  
  
"Ah, êtes-vous triste et des disparus les vivants que vous adorez ?" A male voice asked.  
  
(AN: Oh, are you sad and missing the living one you adore?)  
  
"Oui, je me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas de retour encore." Hermione replied, even more self-pitty inflicting.  
  
(AN: Yes, and I am wondering why I am not back yet.)  
  
"You will zee 'im agaaiin. Eet takez time to return to ze leeving." The heavily accented man comforted.  
  
"Yes, I just hope sooner than later." Hermione answered. *OMIGOD!!! That was English!*  
  
"Zee, you are alreadi going home now, no?" HE smiled, flicking a brown lock from his sight.  
  
"Who-oa!!" Hermione stood off her cloud, (she had named it Cecelia), and felt a tingling and pull at her stomach.  
  
"Your boyfriend haz ca-llen you vack." He said while pointing to her back. She twisted around and saw her tattoo glowing and the snake slivering.  
  
"Yes, I am going back now. Au revoir!" She smiled and thought of Draco being nice. Even if it was her own created images of him, it seemed to work. She was spinning, spinning...spinning...gone from Cecelia and Heaven's Clouds....  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Good ending, no? Zis waz long. I ree-eelly hope youv all like zis aaz muuch aaz I like witing it. Lol.  
  
Anywho...Much luv :D 


	4. NOTE

AN: Howdy! Note, but read because it may concern you.  
  
IMPOTANT: Uh, I'd like to call attention to a reviewer from Close My Eyes and Keep Me Yours, who just reviewed. Random Sumthin' or otha flamed me about saying Draco/Harry was "Icky! Gross-ness." Well, what gives me the right to say that? you asked. The right to freedom of speech, to be exact. And I am not some preteen that is one-minded, (you are one-minded if you are still reffering to people as preteens when they express an opinion).I was just stating that I think Harry and Draco being paired up is gross, I prefer not to like that because I do not think of that as... I just don't think of that. I am sorry for offending you, I feel bad. But, if you would rather not forgive me than you really shouldn't be reading this right now. For one thing I will continue to not have homosexuality in my fic because that is not my main pairings, (Hermione/Draco).  
  
Sorry again!! DON'T HATE ME!!!  
  
New chappies soon! 


	5. Welcome Back to the Land of the Living

AN: Hello. Where did I leave off??? Ahh, yes..(shuffles papers)..no offence..hmmm..oh! Yeah, getting back to life! Probably boring chappy so I'll cut out everything that makes it long and get to the good stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Nada bit. Na-uh. No sirree Bob. No. Not at all. JESUS CHRIST!! IT DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5: Welcome Back To The Land of the Living  
  
Draco felt his eyelids heavy and weigh down. $Why? Why does Granger have this weird anger management problem and have to take it out on me?? We were sorta'....I dunno! We sorta' just went together. Odd. A little too odd. Sooo....she has dreams?$ Draco smirked as his mind kept coming back to that thought. Thank Merlin he took that Italian class during the summer. He made a mental note to actually confront Hermione on that "issue".  
  
It had been seven weeks. 49 days of missing the sun. 35 days of getting work from professors. He sighed heavily, just for the melodramatic effect. He just...well...he just sat, slept, ate, read, wrote homework, and thought of Hermione. He finally fell asleep at around midnight, in the chair next to her, head face down on life-missing-but-not-lifeless Hermione's abdomen.  
  
An hour or two went by. Nothing was to be heard, except the night ramblings from Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Another hour went by, now declaring it was 3:30ish or so. Draco was dreaming, yet again of Hermione.  
  
$$Dream$$  
  
Hermione was sitting on a pink cloud. She sat propped up on her elbows staring below her at the mess of white and blue clad people walking about. ((Draco had had these dreams before, but he could never hear anything, nor did Hermione speak)) He heard her sigh and turn onto her back.  
  
"Jésus Le Christ, Draco!!! Quand me rapporterez-vous? Je vous avais attendu pendant longtemps. Hâte vers le haut, déjà!!! POUVEZ VOUS ENTENDRE MOI, LE RETARD, LEVER ET ME DONNER LE BAISER DU!!!!!!!! DE LA VIE!!" Hermione's voice rang out loud and clear to him, although not looking in his direction. (AN: English, pwetty pwease?  
  
"Jesus Christ, Draco!!! When will you bring me back? I've been waiting for you for a long time. Hurry up, already!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME, RETARD, GET UP AND GIVE ME THE KISS OF LIFE!!!!!!!!")  
  
Wait, Draco could hear her speaking French! He took French since he was nine!! YES!!  
  
Draco thought for a second staring at her. She was so pretty. She started to sing a French tune. He thought quickly and slapped himself. The world beneath him spun very quickly. He felt like he did a flip and landed in the chair.  
  
$$Technically the end of Dream, although he was out of the dream when he slapped himself, but who's lookin' fer technicalities???$$  
  
He felt Hermione under him. He pulled his head up and noticed she was stirring. She wasn't supposed to be stirring, but she was only supposed to be breathing slightly. Draco was told she was in what muggles called a "comatose state".  
  
He leant over he body and kissed her very un-Draco-likely on the lips. It was gentle and sweet and lasted only for an appropriate time.  
  
He watched her and yelled for Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"What is it dear?" she asked from her room.  
  
"I gave Hermione a 'Kiss of Life' like she told me to in my dream, alert Professor Dumbledore!" Draco half whispered half shouted at the weary and cranky nurse.  
  
"Oh, eep! I'll alert Albus immediately, it'll only be seconds." She walked away, flimsy, silk, very un-teacherly nightgown billowing behind her.  
  
Draco watched the girl begin to tremble. Her lips first, then the tremble went through her body, ending at the fingertips.  
  
"Ah, Draco, Ms. Granger showed you the way?" Albus Dumbledore appeared behind Draco, wearing a blue and white stripped, cotton night---wait! Dumbledore was wearing a night*gown*?? And...was that pink bunny slippers?? (AN: I couldn't resist!)  
  
"Duuhh....she yelled at me and called me a retard, if that's what you're asking." Draco replied.  
  
"Yes, indeed. Well, she'll begin now." Dumbledore looked expectantly to the form on the bed.  
  
Hermione began shaking more. And more. And more. And more. Finally it seemed as if an invisible person was shaking her and pulling her into the air.  
  
Then the violent shaking stopped, and Hermione slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Can....you...hear...me in...English?" Her first words seemed to be forced.  
  
"Ms. Granger, you have been through a lot. I will notify Severus and he will concoct you a potion. I daresay it will be ready in an hour." Dumbledore walked away quickly.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco said, the apprehension almost showed in his voice.  
  
"Yes? Wa-it! Tur-r-rn on a light, I wan-n-na get a gooood look at yo-u, it's be-een sooo long." Hermione formed her words slowly.  
  
The candles lit brightly, as if they heard her. Hermione looked at the muscular man before her. She squirmed in delight as she saw his white-gold locks tossed nonchalantly over his head.  
  
"What was it?" Hermione asked, raspy voice strained to be heard.  
  
"Uh...did you...were you living on a pink cloud??" Draco blurted out.  
  
"Yes, Th-ss-ecelia. I c-c-could only spe-ey-ak French. I fig-g-ure it was be-ecause if I spoke in English everrryone would know I had be-e-een possessed. And would 'a-ave heellpped me back into my-y bo-ddy. I-I-it bo-o- oy-ught bought, for those who don't read stutter language th-the-e-m tiiimme." Hermione said, sounding very lithpy and stu-u-u-tt-tt-e-err-y lispy and stuttery for those who can't take a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Oh, I dreamt about you there, but I couldn't here you." He said, sheepish.  
  
"Um...so? How's life?" Hermione said.  
  
Draco recalled his boring memories of homework and junk. The last thing he remembered was a very pleading Hermione. Pleading.... she said some very odd things. He smirked.  
  
"Well, to be honest, the last thing I remember interesting was when you were begging for life. What was it?..oh, yes you didn't wanna die a what? A...oh yes....a vvviiirrrgggiinn." Draco drawled easily.  
  
Hermione blushed. "Is that all the welcome I get?"  
  
"Oh, and that demon was babbling in Italian. Said stuff about her master and then...insert sexy chuckle she said you were *dreaming* about me. Very giggly demon if you ask me.." Draco smiled smugly.  
  
"Wh-wh-at are you tall-king about? It muust've be-e-een a liar too." Hermione was blushing furiously.  
  
"Ha! It was very faithful in saying that to her 'master' and said you've been dreaming about me since third year." Draco said, lying about 'since third year'. Obviously his accusations were true, for Hermione had forgotten all of her cousin's training and was so red it would rival any Weasley.  
  
"B-b-b-" Hermione began.  
  
"No wonder! You've been dying to insert joke about virgin and dreams here, 'cuz I can't write it! for years!!" Draco was content.  
  
"That was a wonderful welcome home!" Hermione pronounced clearly.  
  
"Yeah, well, welcome back to The Land of the Living." Draco sighed and made himself comfortable on the chair again.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
How was it?? Please review if you're reading becuz I need reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!! Get the picture?? I thought so. 


	6. More Warm Welcomes

AN: It is officially winter break!! Saturday...::dramatic sigh:: And I'm soooo bored, I'll write sumthin right now. And if you're reading this still you must really like ANs or you're just REALLY BORED, like me ;D EOC NOTE: This may look long, but I swear, it's only lyrics!  
  
Chapter 6: More Warm Welcomes  
  
Hermione sat in the dark hours after a strengthening potion, vocal cord stretching potion, and a sensing potion. She was thinking too much. Draco had long since hit the sac next to her (AN: Please, like Madam Pomfrey would let them on the *same* bed, the cot next to her!).  
  
She kept sensing something. She didn't know what though. Hermione tried to talk out her problems rationally, but she'd always spout off in Italian. Odd.......  
  
The next morning, although it was morning when she came back from her cloud, well, when the sun went up, Hermione felt like she was crapped and shot out of a canon.  
  
"Wake up, sleeping beauty." She hit Draco with a pillow, only to find him stir slightly, but continue to slumber.  
  
"Oi! Why do I get paired up with someone who's sleep tactics are close to Ron's?" She got up and went to the special lavatory set up to the left of her bed. (AN: I mean, like a door next to her.)  
  
Old Hermione would never do anything like this, but what the hell? She was New Hermione!  
  
"Pelo De-Rizado." She muttered while pointing her wand at her messy, tangled hair. Instantly the frizz was taken out. Hermione still had tangles and it was extremely greasy too. "Grasa Hacia Fuera."  
  
Her greasy locks looked as if she'd just gotten out of the shower and had blown dry her hair.  
  
"Hmm..Enredo Liso?" The tangled mess disappeared. "Ah, the wonders of sleeping in the same room with Lavender for 5 years..."  
  
She looked at her appearance. "Merlin! Look at my eyes!" She spotted her bloodshot eyes, that had enough luggage to last nine weeks in Antartica. (AN: If you don't get joke: You need a lot of clothing for a day. Sweaters, jackets, boots, etc. But wattabout nine weeks?!)  
  
"Ojos Blancos??" She recited, still not sure if it would do anything. Nope, no deniro. "Weibe Augen?" *German, Hermione what are you thinking?! You aren't even supposed to know four languages!* But, her eyes turned magically white, watery, moist, perfect!! "Hmmm. What else?"  
  
She noticed her dry, chapped lips. "Labios Humedos." Her lips turned the promised pink and felt relieving moistness. Instantly she noticed how smelly she was. *Just one thing after another....*  
  
"Uh...Bano de Levanto?" (AN: Here is all the spells that are in Spanish in English: 1. Hair De-Frizz 2. Grease Out 3. Tangle Gone 4. White Eyes 5. Moist Lips and finally 6. Rose Bath) She smelt like her Grandma's garden in the middle of summer. Beautiful, heavenly, and scrumptious!  
  
She then went to see Madam Pomfrey. "Oh, Hermione, you're up!" The lady squealed.  
  
"Yes, but, uh...what day is it?" Hermione felt extremely stupid.  
  
"It is Saturday, dear!" Pomfrey chuckled.  
  
"Oh, okay." Hermione went to change into some different clothes. (AN: Her trunks were brought in there, just in case she needed to stay after she awoke.)  
  
She came out wearing a black mini-skirt, (did I mention she has a lot of those mini-skirts?), and a tight white leather halter top with silver studs outlining the V-neckline. She also gave her lips silver gloss and had sparkly black eye shadow. (Think Christina Aguilera. Very gothic-y, though.) Hermione tied her hair up in her now infamous loose bun.  
  
"Good mornin' Sister Sunshine." Draco's voice was full of amusement. She could only dream of what was coming.  
  
"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Hermione said.  
  
But, before he could say anything, she left. Hermione walked back into Gryffindor waters.  
  
"Well, fancy seeing you again!" The Fat Lady smiled.  
  
"Fairness and Equality." Hermione spat the password. The portrait didn't move.  
  
"Oh, dear, they've changed it!" The Fat Lady said.  
  
"Well, I need my stuff. Can you just tell me what it is?" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Oh, fine, it is Granger the Traitor. Don't ask me who that is, though! They've been saying dirty things about her all month!" The lady guffawed, obviously recalling the names.  
  
Hermione scowled and ran into the common room, steaming with rage. No one was there, though. It must've been breakfast or some Quidditch trial or match.  
  
Hermione muttered under her breath and stomped into her room. She stuffed everything she needed into a backpack. She then went into the Great Hall, but no one was there. Breakfast was over. She ran to the kitchens as fast as possible in chunky heeled black sandals.  
  
"Miz Granger! Boo-Boo is happy to see Miz Granger is well!" Boo-Boo, her favorite house-elf, welcomed her happily.  
  
"Thank you Boo-Boo! I missed breakfast, though!" Hremione sighed. Instantly ten elves ran to her with a chair and a table.  
  
"Miz Granger eat Boo-Boo's special donuts!" Boo-Boo squealed giving her a huge plate full of chocolate donuts and a mug of hot mocha chocolate. (AN: Yummm! Mocha chocolate, the way Elmo's brother makes it....mmmmm!) She ate and left. When she came back to the Infirmary she was tired of walking.  
  
"Hello, Ms. I-Don't-Wanna-Die-A-" He was interrupted by a very harrassed looking Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Ms. Granger! You *must* stay here until your strength is back!!!! Oh, and Albus wishes to see you. I did argue and say you were to weak and...." She trailed off, still red from anger.  
  
"Um..yeah, uh, where?" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, his office the password is..." She remembered, "What is that Weasley twins' thing. Ah! Yes, Canary Cremes."  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said before she ran off. She came to the statue of a bird (? AN: I don't know I just tried to 'member the movie!) .  
  
"Canary Cremes." Hermione said chipper-ly. It opened to the staircase. She hopped up and ran into the rotunda. "Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger?" The man spun around from the chair, like a bad guy, or Dr. Evil in his electric spinning leather chair.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" She sat down in the leather plush in front of him.  
  
"Yes, yes." His eyes twinkled. "I have been informed by a great many...people. It seems they rather you be switched to a more suitable house, after such un-Gryffindor behavior."  
  
"But-Profes-" She began.  
  
"Ah-ah-ah! Ms. Granger you had better look at this." He pulled out a parchment with over 300 Gryffindor students' signature scribbled on it. At the heading it read, "We the people of Gryffindor believe Hermione Granger is a threat and menace to the Gryffindor name. We believe she should be switched." The first two names were Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.  
  
"Fine." She muttered, very steamed indeed. Hermione didn't want to go kung- foo on her headmaster. "When will the hat ceremony be taking place?" Her voice was very quiet and showed almost no emotions, except depression.  
  
"Today, in fact, at dinner...or lunch, whatever is fine by you." He smiled jovially.  
  
"Lunch. Best to get it over with." She got up from her chair.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, welcome back!" He was such a butt and didn't even know it.  
  
She went to the Infirmary to settle things in a calm way, locked up in a closet listening to Marilyn Manson or Blink 182, depending on how strong her feelings were.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I'll be in the Greenhouse 10 if you need me." Madam Pomfrey left quickly.  
  
Hermione, thinking she was alone, locked herself in the coat closet with a charmed muggle radio in hand. *Hmm...The Beautiful People or She Hates Me?* She tried to choose between the two songs.  
  
"Puddle of Mud or Marilyn Manson? Marilyn!" She turned on the radio. The song came on and she started lightly pounding her head on the wall. When it was finished she muttered "Puddle of Mud."  
  
Nothing came.  
  
"SHE HATES ME!! Please??" Hermione screamed at her radio, the charm was *supposed* to let her control settings.  
  
Still, nothing came.  
  
"Bloody Hell!!!!!" She screeched. "NOTHING IS GOING TO GO RIGHT, IS IT??"  
  
The radio tuned in, but it wasn't what she wanted. "Man, a prissy little song."  
  
It was "All The Things She Said" by Tatu. (AN: I luv that song!! It rox!! Those girls are soo cool!!)  
  
Hermione listened, while her mind eased.  
  
SONG  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
This is not enough  
  
I'm in serious s***, I feel totally lost  
  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?  
  
I keep asking myself, wondering how  
  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
  
Nobody else so we can be free  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
This is not enough  
  
This is not enough  
  
  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head  
  
Mother looking at me  
  
Tell me what do you see?  
  
Yes, I've lost my mind  
  
Daddy looking at me  
  
Will I ever be free?  
  
Have I crossed the line? END  
  
Hermione felt like she had under the influence of rain. Change 'her' to 'him' and BINGO you have a winner! *Wait, not him! Who's him? NO! You won't think that Hermione! But I AM! But-why? Why???*  
  
She had that feeling, the rain-y feeling. She charmed the radio to only repeat Tatu. And she got that feeling........BLACK OUT 


	7. Night, Yet Again

AN: Once again, I'm here!! Oh, and the ironic thing is I was watching TATU's video over the Internet the other day, and it was raining in it!! Despite the girls kissing each other, (Not that I mind, nor do I find perverted thoughts of), it was really good and depicted emotions well!  
  
Oh, and Elmo is not from Sesame Street, it is a nick-name for my friend!! This chappy is short, but I'll have another one out today!!  
  
Happy Christmas!! Cool Hanukah!! Crazy Kwanza!!!  
  
Chapter 7: Night, Yet Again  
  
Hermione awoke in the Hospital Wing, yet again. *What happened?* She thought. She looked around, eyes adjusting to the dark.  
  
She gasped. Draco was sitting in the bed next to her. He had a few scratches on his face. *What happened???* She found herself thinking again. Hermione got up and went in search of Boo-Boo, a dozen donuts would do her good right about now.  
  
"Boo-Boo?" She whispered. Boo-Boo appeared holding a couple logs.  
  
"What is Miz Granger doing!? Miz Granger will be punished for be-ed out late!" The elf looked worried.  
  
"Don't worry, Boo-Boo. I just missed lunch...and dinner. Can you get me some of your donuts, they are my favorite." Hermione pleaded with the elf.  
  
"Miz Granger flatters Boo-Boo. Boo-Boo go gets food for Miz Granger now." The elf rushed away and came back seconds later with a tray full of donuts and a mug of hot mocha-chocolate. (AN: Mmmm....yet again with the Elmo chocolate!! Sorry!!)  
  
"Thanks soo much, Boo! I'll just go back to the Hospital Wing. I kind of blacked out." Hermione whispered as Boo-Boo gathered the logs from the ground.  
  
"Miz Granger be sick!? Miz Granger leave now, before Boo-Boo alarmed Master Dumbledore." Boo-Boo warned.  
  
"I'm gone, Boo-Boo. See you soon!" Hermione ran out the portrait.  
  
Upon arriving at the Infirmary, she found a very angry Madam Pomfrey. When the matron noticed a tray of food in the MIA patient's hands, her expression softened.  
  
"You ^must^ notify me if you're hungry, Ms. Granger!" Madam Pomfrey scolded, as much as one can while whispering because of certain other sleeping patients.  
  
"I'm soooo sorry," Hermione apologized, "I didn't realize. I thought everyone was sleeping. And I like a certain house elf's cooking. I am terribly sorry for scaring you."  
  
"That is fine, Hermione. I'll pull a curtain so your candlelight won't disturb Mr. Malfoy." She took her wand and pointed it at twenty-some candles surrounding her bed, they instantly lit.  
  
"Thank you, Madam." Hermione made her way through the large amounts of candles. A curtain was drawn. She started munching on the warm and gooey and oh-so soft donuts.  
  
~*~*~*~ (AN: I promise I'll get back to her soon with something interesting, but this is Draco's POV, and I think it'll add to your knowledge.)  
  
Draco was sitting on his cot while scribbling a Potions essay. "What Will Happen If Wolfsbane and Pixie Dust Come Together in a Potion? Draco recalled the professor. Suddenly the door whipped open as Madam Pomfrey made her way out to the greenhouses, it shut. He thought she had left and he was alone. He was....dun dun DUN! Wrong!!  
  
Hermione ran in and cast, what Draco believed to be, a faithful charm to be used on obsolete things so you can control them. He opened his mouth to say something jackass-y, but she didn't notice him there.  
  
Draco watched as she appeared to be in a frenzy. She slammed the closet door and listened to....Marilyn Manson?! Draco didn't know much about Muggle radio, but how can one mistake a raspy voice half whispering "The beautiful people, the beautiful people, Ahhh."  
  
He listened as a light tapping against the wall occurred. $Head banging? What happened this time?$  
  
He heard her shout in frustration as the charm seemed to not work. Then a song came on and there was a distinct "PRISSY!" from the closet. He half- smiled. $Obviously wants punk today.$ Then there was a quiet from head banging and then nothing.  
  
The song kept repeating. He listened to the lyrics. $Why would Granger be listening to a song about how tough it is to be a lesbian?$ He wondered. $OH! I get it. Forbidden love. Hmmm....don't tell me she's got it for Potty Head!$  
  
It had been an hour, Draco noticed. Then there was a huge THUD! $Oh, no! That sounded like a 130-pound-I've-passed-out thud. OH HOLY MOLEY AND A POCKET OF GUACAMOLE!!$  
  
He ran and muttered "Alohomora!"  
  
He sprang to action. Hermione was a heap on the ground. $Here we go again$ He thought as he went to alarm Madam Pomfrey. Hermione seemed to be in a dream, she reached for his face and cupped it, then it was like her hands were being pried off, unwanted by Hermione. She tried to keep her hands there, and ended up scratching the hell out of Draco's priceless skin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ R&R!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Candles of the Future

AN: I'll be writing now. This fic is gonna be long, I can tell. Oh, yeah, this chapter is mostly Hermione. If you remember where we left her....MWUHAHAHAHA!! Huh? Oh, yeah, story, DragonsGal, s-t-o-r-y.  
  
Chapter 8: Candles of the Future.  
  
Hermione was sitting on the bed. Eating. Normal scene, right? Nope. Madam Pomfrey put those damned candles around her bed so it looked like a movie, Practical Magic, or something like that. All the same, she looked like she was in a seance.  
  
After stuffing the 3rd donut in her mouth she commented, "sniff, sniff Scented candles? Hmmm, yummy, vanilla! Madam Pomfrey? I wonder..."  
  
Even though it came out in fragments, she could care less. She ate another 3 donuts and sipped her mocha, okay so she downed the thing like there was no tomorrow. She started humming a song her Grandma used to sing her. After the last 6 donuts she stared off.  
  
*Mmm, I love that smell. Grandma had that smell in her gardens. She always said anything vanilla can take away your current life and place you in memories...* Hermione put the tray and mug on the nightstand. Then she zoned out, overlooking the candles. Each little distinct flame turned into blurry, run-together colors. In a normal situation, anyone's eyes would have teared up from staring so long or being so close to the fire.  
  
Hermione's eyes stayed glossed over and transfixed on the blur of orange. If Hermione had seen someone else like this she would promptly say, "That person is in a dream-like state in which one gets while Seeing. That person is in a future or past memory of what is to come or has happened!"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~ Seeing Dream~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Hermione! It is good to finally see you've come to visit. Hermione? Darling?" An old white haired lady spoke, amidst the foggy setting.  
  
"Grams? What's happening?" Hermione spoke, shaking.  
  
"Dear, you are a Seer. I tried to tell you. I myself didn't know, being a muggle, but Dumbledore contacted me. He said you'd need help. Also said I was a powerful Gypsy-Potionmaker. Imagine that!" The lady chuckled. "Oh, didn't you think it was odd of me to ramble on and on about vanilla, dear, that is you scent!"  
  
"Oh, um, what now." Hermione said.  
  
"Let the wind take you dear!" Hermione's grandmother yelped as Hermione was floating away in the mist.  
  
****New Dream***  
  
Hermione landed in a foggy-gounded Potions' classroom. She looked around. There was a man sitting on Snape's desk. That man was...Draco!?! He was sitting smugly. A knock was at the door.  
  
"Come in my kitten!" He said, while getting up.  
  
Hermione whipped her head around in the direction 'his kitten' was in. There stood a lady in silver silk robes, hood drawn over her face. * I'm not gay, but WOW she has sooomme figure!* Hermione thought. *Wait, who is it?*  
  
"Hey Draco, I wanna do it on Snape's desk!" The voice came in a husky tone. (AN: where'd that come from!? Oh, yeah, me and my demented mind.)  
  
*I know that voice! That's-*  
  
End of Chapter  
  
MUWAHAHAHAHA! Cliffie!! Anyone out there? Anybody reading my fic? Please review, even if it is anonymous! Sorry for keeping it short! R&R!!!!!!! 


	9. Huh?

AN: Did you think I would leave ya guys with that bad of a cliffie without writing ASAP?? Well, here it goes.  
  
Chapter 9: Huh?  
  
Sum-up for the confused: a Seer is a person that can see the future. Her Grandma is dead, that's why she said stuff about 'visiting'. Right now she is in the middle of a Dream, Dream is capitalized because it isn't a normal, 'I went to sleep' dream. Seer is pronounced: See-er.  
  
*I know who that is! That's... ME?! Huh? What? Nooo, I don't like that slimy git! Nor would I want to 'do it on Snape's desk!' that would be violating teachers' stuff! That...WHAT IF SNAPE WALKS IN!?!* Hermione was in a panic while she floated and they greeted each other.  
  
"Well, ladies first." Draco put his hands in a gentlemanly gesture.  
  
"Thank you." Dream-Hermione undid her cloak. *Huh? Eeeew! I don't need to see myself in a see-through nightie!* Hermione thought.  
  
"Well, Kitten, you certainly outdid yourself!" Draco said.  
  
"Thank you, again." Dream-Hermione leaned in and kissed Draco. Draco took this warm welcome and continued, snogging. Not an ordinary, nice-to-see-you kiss but a I'm-hungry-and-you're-on-the-menu kiss. Hermione practically gagged watching herself and Draco make-out. *I wonder if he's a good kisser? Hmm. WHAT! That is Draco Malfoy!!*  
  
Draco stopped, "Hold on, I'll need to get something." Draco got up and left into Snape's office.  
  
Dream-Hermione looked at Seeing-Hermione. "I can't see you, my past self, but let me tell you: He is the best god damn kisser ever!!!!!!!"  
  
Hermione chuckled. Draco came in and both Hermiones spun around to face him. Regular-Hermione felt like she was seeing the Statue of David all over again. Her jaw literally dropped. *OMIGOD!*  
  
(AN: OK, eeewww! I can't believe I'm writing this! Yuck! Is this me? Hello, brain!?)  
  
*OMIGOD!!! OMIGOD!! OMIGOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!* Hermione felt like she was tumbling, but ended up on her bed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco woke up to here, "OMIGOD!!! OMIGOD!! OMIGOD!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" By that time Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were sitting by her bed, drawing back the drapes to see the candles still burning.  
  
"Merlin! Albus, those weren't cursed Seeing Candles, were they?" Pomfrey screeched trying frantically to remove the drapery.  
  
"Nonsense! Poppy, trust is a virtue." Albus Dumbledore smiled warmly, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Malfoy. It seems Hermione has just had her first Sight. Must have startled her a bit." He told Draco.  
  
"Huh? She's a Seer?" Draco had heard many myths of Seers, but the wizarding world hadn't seen one in over 400 years!  
  
"Yes, have you heard of the tale of Mistagotha Mist-ah-goth-ah?" Dumbledore asked. Mistagotha was a witch-Seer that was most powerful. She was banned into muggle-living by Voldemort and her descendants were never found. Draco nodded. "She, Ms. Granger, is the only offspring that was found. Interesting, really, Grandmother was one, but neither parents were."  
  
"Ms. Granger calm down! It was just a Sight." Madam Pomfrey soothed.  
  
"Oh...my...god. For...Merlin's...sake...oooohh my gooooddd!!" She breathed deeply.  
  
"Ms. Granger, we are terribly sorry for not telling you about the candles. These might've given you a little more insight than normally. Care to talk about it?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Hermione went as deep red as any Weasley could go. She looked around, from Pomfrey to Dumbledore. Her cheeks receded, then she spotted Malfoy. Her cheeks went bright red again.  
  
"Thanks, but no thank you. It was rather...touching. Grandma was there and all." Hermione didn't necessarily lie, just twisted the truth. I mean, by god(s), would you have told your headmaster about steamy sex on a professor's desk?  
  
"I see. Sorry to have brought back such sadness." Poppy Pomfrey nodded at what Dumbledore said.  
  
"That is really OK, Headmaster. Thank you for being so concerned." Hermione said in a high-pitched voice and watched Dumbledore leave. As soon as Dumbledore exited, Snape appeared. Hermione went beet red again.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I've taken the liberty to brew you some more vocal potion. It appears you have screamed yourself hoarse, again." Snape winked, Hermione couldn't believe that, but, does it matter?  
  
"Thank you p-p-professor," Hermione stated, still remembering her Dream. Snape set it down and left, while Madam Pomfrey went to get her Mandrake juice. Hermione dove under the covers and hid her head under the pillow.  
  
"No, Mione! No...no, Statue of David! Yuck! NOOOO!" She said while she hid under the pillow.  
  
Draco was still there, though. He'd seen that statue while on a trip with his aunts.  
  
"Well, Hermione?" Draco said, smirking.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione poked her head out. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were here...still."  
  
"Statue of David, huh? Please don't lie and say something like, 'that was the last trip my grandma and I went to together'. What was your Sight about?" Draco said, getting up. He took a step over to Hermione's bed. She was cornered.  
  
"Uh..." Hermione looked out, eyes level in the direction of her head. His waist was there. The Grand Shabang was there. She closed her eyes and winced. Damn her dream!  
  
"C'mon! You weren't doing Weasley, it can't be ^that^ bad." Draco said. She turned red and muttered something incoherent. "Huh? What was that?"  
  
"I said, I can't tell you! It is against all rules of Seeing." Hermione hopped up and ran to the bathroom. She undressed and looked at the mirror. *I'm gonna need to do a few sit-ups before I'll fit in that nightie.* She joked to herself. Obviously, she accidentally said it aloud.  
  
"WHAT NIGHTIE?!" Draco asked, waiting outside the door.  
  
Hermione almost said, "The nightie I'll wear when I lose my virginity to you on Snape's desk!" but decided that sounded like "The nightie I'll where when hell freezes over."  
  
So, she decided on, "Nothing!"  
  
She hopped in the shower. * Wait, why am I ^trying^ to look good and make that Sight true?* Hermione asked herself. *I really need to contact Grams again.*  
  
Hermione got out and fixed herself up. Luckily vanilla was her favorite scent so she had a couple in her trunks.  
  
"Excuse me, you prat, I need to ask Grams something." Hermione said as she tried to get out, while Draco sat blocking her way outside.  
  
He moved. She grabbed a few vanilla candles. "Grandma, you'd better have some answers, 'cause I won't let that happen!" She muttered, whilst lighting the candles.  
  
"Won't let what happen?!" But it was to late for Draco, Hermione was deep in Sight.  
  
~~~~ (AN: I'll write a lil more!)~~~~  
  
"Gramma?" Hermione said. Her grandmother came with a 'pop'.  
  
"Oh, dearie! I was looking for you! Wanted to ask you about your first Dream." The lady floated over.  
  
"Can you...change the future? I mean what you see in the Dreams?" Hermione asked her nice grandma.  
  
"Oh, no dear, don't be silly. You always end up doing that-what you did in the Sight, I mean. Why? What did you See?" Hermione's grandmother looked a little anxious.  
  
"Oh, nothing, you know...the usual. I was getting laid on a prfessor's desk with my archenemy." Hermione said.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Grandmother Granger yelled.  
  
"Look, I have to GOOOOO." Hermione yelled as she floated into reality.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Malfoy heard, "I have to GOOOOO."  
  
He stood over Hermione. She awoke, startled to see him.  
  
"So?" He asked.  
  
"What?" She replied.  
  
"What'd she say?" Draco was seeming more and more like a puppy.  
  
"She said I can't change Dreams. The fate always seems to be the same." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Sooo what were you desperately trying to change?"  
  
"Bugger off." Hermione picked herself up. "MADAM POMFREY!! SEND BOO-BOO UP WITH HER DONUTS!" 


	10. Heading to the 'Future'

AN: fang-gurlie: Yes, I do know...MWHAHAHA!!! I actually think I'll be telling you in this chappie!!! If things go in the right direction.  
  
*****Special Thanks*****  
  
I'd like to thank XtremeGirl and Claudia Malfoy. They've reviewed sooo much and I appreciate it. (Hint: I appreciate reviews! Ha, what a clue!)  
  
Dedicated to XtremeGirl. I believe the exact quote was "Priceless! F***ing priceless!"  
  
Chapter 10: The Road to the 'Future'  
  
Hermione finished the weekend eating donuts every morning and doing numerous piles of homework. She'd actually finished two months work in two days! Well, Draco had gone back to his dorms, so who else could bug her? She obviously didn't have friends. Dumbledore had come back to tell her that she'd be sorted again when she had finished catching up. 'So you'll be able to have immediate placement with your housemates' he said.  
  
Hermione noticed it was three AM and she still hadn't slept. *Why not just See? I mean it'll waste time. I get sorted tomorrow morning. 4 more hours.* She sighed and lit a candle. She stared at it for a while, being absorbed.  
  
~*~*~*~Dream~*~*~*~ (Don't worry it won't end up being all Dreams!)  
  
"Hello, baby. What's on your mind?" Her grandmother greeted her.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I'm getting sorted tomorrow...again." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Hmm, seems you've got a lot on your mind. Well, go take a quick Dream. Go on, now." Her grandma ushered her to the side of the foggy room.  
  
"Bye!" Hermione was pulled. She seemed to be in the Great Hall. Most of the faces were blurry and undefined. (Although some people are impossible to miss, the Weasleys and Harry with his scar...and Malfoy with his blonde hair.)  
  
"It seems we've been misinterpreted on part of a certain student's sorting. Ms. Granger, please come up to the stool." Dream-Hermione came out from a seat behind the professors' table. The crowd seemed to stop breathing.  
  
The hat went on her head. It took no less than two milliseconds to decide, it opened its mouth and bellowed, "  
  
~*~*~*~End~*~*~*~  
  
"NO! *** #%$%@&@!)*#^#&^!&#%**!!!" Hermione continued to curse loudly for the next few minutes. Why could she not have stayed two more seconds? WHY?!  
  
She checked the clock, 6:45. *It's better than being late. Or waking up at 4 or something.* She jumped in the shower. She came out and Madam Pomfrey was waiting at her desk.  
  
"Ms. Granger, you'll need to stay behind the staff table until Headmaster announces your changes." Madam Pomfrey told her. Hermione blinked. "Well, shoo! Hurry, get your stuff!"  
  
Hermione took her double potions' materials and a Wizard Zapman. (Like a Walkman.) She went to the Great Hall. *Now where am I?* She looked for a Seeing-Hermione, but didn't see one. *Oh, yeah, can't even see myself!*  
  
"Ms. Granger it'll be twenty minutes." Dumbledore told her. She took a seat behind the tall Hagrid. No one would see her. Good. She turned on Christina Aguilera's song, Make Over. It was a muggle song but wizard players will play regardless of prejudices.  
  
AN: I used to have two pages of lyrics, but I don't wanna make this sooo long. I actually had to split this in 2 chappies. Oh, well! I'm on a writing frenzy!!!!! 


	11. The Real Deal aka Sorting

Chapter 11: Houses and Crushes  
  
"It seems we've been misinterpreted on part of a certain student's sorting. Ms. Granger, please come up to the stool." Hermione came out from a seat behind the professors' table. The crowd seemed to stop breathing.  
  
The hat went on her head. The hat talked to her, "Wow, never seem to see someone who's been this much of a fighter. Not even that Malfoy kid. Hmm. No mercy!!"  
  
Although he spoke, it was in her mind so it took only a second for the hat to decide. It opened its ripped opening, called a mouth, and screeched "SLYTHERIN IF THERE'S EVER BEEN ONE!!!"  
  
The crowd definitely stopped breathing now. Harry had his fist in the porridge and Ron fell out of his chair. Suddenly a third-year Slytherin boy stood up and yelled to Dumbldore, "She can't be a Slytherin she's a muggle- born!"  
  
Dumbledore came to life. "Actually, that is my second announcement. Ms. Granger is actually Ms. Mistagotha. You've surely heard of her. Last descendant of the most powerful witch in history, also a Seer. Seems she is a pureblood, to me." Dumbledore looked like he was feeling very bossy.  
  
He added, "Everyone please get back to your breakfasts. Ms. Mistagotha, is that alright I call you that?" He didn't wait for a reply. " Go on and get to your table. Your belongings will be moved to Slytherin quarters immediately."  
  
Hermione stood, placing the sorting hat on the stool. "Oh, and if I may say so, watch out for that porthole."  
  
Hermione went red. He chuckled while the hall went to life. She walked over to the table. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini waved her over to them. They scooted over. Hermione had her mouth hanging open.  
  
"Blaise, nice to meet you. Oh, and I'm sure you've met Pansy. We're your new roommates." Blaise tucked a silky curl behind her ear. "Nice skirt. I've been dying to hem mine up too. Just haven't learned how, though. Can you teach me."  
  
"S-s-sure." Hermione stuttered. Pansy gave her three croissants.  
  
"These are the best. Only made for Slytherin." Hermione ate a bite of fluffy, buttery goodness.  
  
"Mmm! So, uh, what's been happening since I was gone?" Hermione asked. The girls spilled their guts about everything, Slytherin and Gryffindor alike. When they were done all Hermione could mutter was, "Wow."  
  
They swept outside the hall and into the dungeons.  
  
"Um. Like, why were you out in the first place?" Pansy asked, jumping a trick step.  
  
"Well," She explained everything during their walk in the dungeons. Hermione was interrupted while entering the classroom.  
  
Draco had bumped into Hermione and said loudly, "Excuse me, Miss I-Don't- Wanna-Die-A-Virgin."  
  
Hermione went red. "What was that about?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Well, I thought I was dead so I yelled to him that I didn't want to die a- a-a-a virgin." Hermione was really red now. She explained the rest.  
  
"Wow." They said in unison, all three. Then they simultaneously burst out laughing. Snape came in, looking almost cheerful. Almost.  
  
"Get out your books. Take notes on chapter ten." He commanded, sitting at his desk, grading a poor third-year's paper. They did so.  
  
In ten minutes Hermione felt a nudge at her elbow. Blaise and Pansy were smiling mischievously. Pansy got up and walked around the front of their desk carefully dropping a parchment on Hermione's book. She continued to blow her nose and sat down.  
  
Hermione looked at the note. It read:  
  
Now we know ur history. Wattabout ur crush? Top 3 please, in order of most wanted! -P & B  
  
Hermione thought for a second, grinning slightly and biting the end of her quill.  
  
She wrote:  
  
Don't taunt me! Her it goes:  
  
1D-d-draaacoo (Whoa, I just admitted that to myself. Saw him in my Sight the other day.) 2.Hmm, I'd say the new Ravenclaw chaser. What's his name? James C-sumthin?? 3.Maurice Splent (Slytherin 6th year, if you haven't noticed!)  
  
Now it's ur turn. SPILL! -Mione  
  
Hermione passed the paper nonchalantly to them while turning a page in her book. Pansy opened it and let out a yelp. Snape looked up.  
  
"I f-f-forgot to feed my hamster! Oh, NO! Professor may I be excused?" Pansy collected her things. She winked at them and Blaise did the I-gotta- go-the-ladies-room routine. She looked at Hermione. She racked her head.  
  
"Uh, excuse me, professor? I left my, um, personal candles in the Infirmary. May I please go to retrieve them?" Snape nodded, scowling.  
  
"What was it!? Am I that sneeky with my crushes that you couldn't believe that?!" Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs. Although they were right outside the doors.  
  
"No. Actually you are the most obvious girl in the world!" Pansy said.  
  
"Yeah, I mean if D-" The door opened. Guess who? The devil himself.  
  
"Now, now, ladies don't let me interrupt this conversation." Draco drawled. Hermione was pink. "Everyone couldn't help but here a little shout. Not that I could make it out, otherwise I would've kept eavesdropping."  
  
"We-e w-were j-j-just talking about poor Pansy's hamster. He was dead." Hermione shouted.  
  
"Pansy doesn't have a hamster." Draco smirked.  
  
"Erm..." Blaise tried to figure up something. "We were not talking about Hermione's crush, that's for sure." Blaise put on a triumphant grin. Hermione whacked her on the head with her quill-case.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Ugh. I've got to go." Hermione said. Then whispered, "Moaning Mrytle."  
  
No one except Pansy heard. "Yeah, well, toodle-loo Draco." Once inside the lavatory the girls resumed their conversation.  
  
"I was saying you gave Draco the ultimate hint. I mean you were about to die and what do you say? I don't wanna die a virgin. You say that to a guy and that is an ultimate hint!" Blaise said.  
  
"I wasn't thinking." Hermione retorted.  
  
"Soo, what'd you Dream of?" Pansy prodded.  
  
"Well, I was," Hermione was rosy, "Iwashavingsexonsnapesdeskwithim!"  
  
"Huh?" Blaise said.  
  
"She ^said^ she was having sex with him on Snape's desk!" Pansy screeched.  
  
"Shh!" Hermione pleaded. "I asked my grandma and she said I couldn't change fate, it happens."  
  
"I'll make sure it happens." Pansy and Blaise said at the same time. The giggled and left the loo headed in the direction of the Great Hall. 


	12. The Full Moon Gem

AN: Really long chappy, but it covers a lot and I finally have Drakie Baby here. And, the professors' thoughts are marked by # AND @. Well, read!  
  
Chapter 12: The Full Moon Gem  
  
After lunch, Hermione and the girls needed their books. That meant going down to (dum dum DUM!) the Slytherin dorms. (AN: ::Gasps::)  
  
"So where are we going?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Down to the dungeons, past the portal, and to the stone wall slash door by the statue of Carrie the Crier." Blaise replied easily.  
  
They walked down the endless stairs. Hermione saw the porthole and froze at the second-to-last step. "Mione? Herm? Hello?!" Pansy noticed Hermione was falling to her knees.  
  
Hermione was engrossed in Hell. (AN: It sounds funny!)  
  
Hermion's eyes were glued to the fire licking out of the ground.  
  
~~~~~Hermione Missstagotha! Sssso nicce to meet you, finally. Ssssoo ssorry for the fall, I didn't realisssse Mimi would take it that far. I came to offer you sssomething. A oncce in a lifetime opportunity.~~~~~  
  
Hermione thought, 'No way!!'  
  
~~~~~Do not clossse your mind to the offer jussst yet, Hermione. You and your love would rule together. That Missster Malfoy isss one of my most promisssing, and it jusst ssso happensss he iss your sssoulmate. Think about it. I need sssomeone to rule over for me. You mussst do it, you are the only one. Take thisss gift asss a tolken of thoughtsss to be looked over. You and your soulmate, it isss a oncce in a lifetime chance. ~~~~~End~~~~~  
  
Hermione pulled out of the trance to see four worried faces. 'Snape, Parkinson, Zambini and Draco', She thought."Wha-" She started but felt a weight on her neck.  
  
Hermione's hands flew to her chest. A choker was around her neck. A green emerald to the right, a diamond to the left and a swirling gem in the middle were on a silver chain. *Oh, a Full Moon Gem. Tells the mood of the beholder! Pink, confusion.....*  
  
"Wow, Herm! Where'd you get that? It must cost a fortune!" Blaise blurted out.  
  
"Oh.....just......a close friend gave it to me." Hermione said as it turned black. #Black, mischief......Hmm....#  
  
"We'd better get a move on." Pansy snapped backl to the land of the School Slaves. They left for their stuff.  
  
Once back out of Slytherin Dorms, Draco pulled Hermione into an empty classroom. "Pray tell?" Draco used old English.  
  
"Pardon?" Hermione retorted, gem turning gold, (defensive).  
  
"What is this about? Demons talking to Masters? Dreams that end with 'Omigod Statue of David'? Necklaces that cost exactly 5 thousand galleons?" Draco bombarded interrogatingly.  
  
"Draco, I can't hide this. At least not from you. Voldemort wants me.....and you. He says you're my gulps soulmate. Says we'd be perfect. Wants us to rule his D-dark World." Hermione rushed. "And.......that D-d- dream," She shut her eyes and blushed furious red, " you were in it. Y-you were the Statue of David, with......with me on...OH MERLIN! ON SNAPE'S DESK!!!" Hermione's gem turned brown, embarrassed.  
  
Draco twinged the slightest pink and defensively put his hands in front of him. Then he smiled. "I'm up for ruling the world."  
  
"Well....."  
  
"What! You have to! You ^are^ a Slytherin, right?"  
  
"Fine." She said.  
  
"And......that whole ^soulmate^ thing. Well, you do know we can't change the future. We mise well face the truth." He looked dwn, afraid of being turned down. Then he lifted his head to see the gem turn yellow-blue, happiness.  
  
He strode over to her slowly. He lifted her chin to see the necklace better, "Yellow-Blue, happiness."  
  
She opened her mouth to prtest stubbornly only met by a passionate kiss. It lasted five minutes. (AN: Actually. Honestly. Seriously. All the other -lys! I'm timing it!!)  
  
The jem made its way slwly to blood red, Draco noticed when they stopped to catch up on oxygen. "Voldie was right, blood red is for true love." He spoke sftly, not to ruin the moment. Hermione looked deeply into his stoney grey eyes, not minding his hand still on the small of her back.  
  
She smiled and ran a hand through his disheveled white-gold locks. "You do realize it stays at love for at least fifteen minutes," Draco sounded like a know-it-all.  
  
"If you mean McGonagall, well, she can eat crap for all I care!" She bit her lip, realizing what she said about a Dramatic intake of air a-a teacher!  
  
"We're gonna be late." Draco smirked knowingly. Hermione was out the door, with her bag over her shoulder running like the wind, and unknowledgable to her very unapropout state.  
  
Five minutes later she burst into the classroom, Draco behind her. Suddenly self-conscious, she pulled her skirt down, (AN: NO, not from ^that^! From running!), and straightened her bluse.  
  
"Five points!" McGonagall barked. "Now, please take a seat." With that she returned to writing on the board.  
  
Hermione sat in between Blaise and Pansy. At the same time the two whispered, "On Snape's desk?"  
  
Hermione blushed and said, "No, honestly! We've barely claimed each other!" @Blood-Red.....hmm.....must be a cheap toy.@  
  
"Mione, it's blood red-" Blaise observed,  
  
"-For lve." Pansy finished.  
  
"Yeah, well, word travels fast. I mean, who am I to contradict destiny?" Hermione started to take notes.  
  
~*~*~EOC~*~*~ 


	13. Bonds

AN: Hello everybody, (in my language that means "Hey the only two people who are reading this!") ErmâE¦âE¦.Sorry for last chapters lack of the letter âE~oâE. I wrote it on my lap top. And XtremeGirl, Voldemort said "Take thisss gift" and then said it was a little reminder while she was zoning out in front of Hell.  
  
ALSO I AM HAVING TROUBLE WITH GETTING FANFICTION.NET UP!!!! So, that means I couldnâEt get into my id and stuffâE¦âE¦.so my new beta reader is Elmo, surprise surprise.  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think this is the all-amazing JK Rowling. crickets chirp I didnâEt think so.  
  
Chapter 13: Bonds  
  
Draco sat on the leather couch, thinking about the long three weeks full- filled with a lifetime supply of Hermione-OâEs: The cereal that snaps, cackles, and scoffs!! He had never opened up to someone so much. (AN: Oh, the absolute corny-ness!)  
  
And just to clear something up, letâEs just say two weeks ago one morning Snape found his desk pretty screwed up. (AN: OMG! ThereâEs pun in that too. I could NEVER write that scene! CâEmon! Puh-Leeze!)  
  
Suddenly there was a loud BAM and green smoke came out of the GirlsâE Dormitories. Draco was up there in a millisecond.  
  
"Wha-" Draco began but saw a note saying in green ink, âE~To Ms. Mistagotha and Mr. MalfoyâE. "Oh. I donâEt see why he couldnâEt have warned her, sheâEs never Letter-Traveled."  
  
"Oh, she was just about to go see you while opening it upâE¦âE¦." Pansy trailed off. Draco picked up the letter and opened it up a second time. In an instant there was a BAM and more green smoke.  
  
"Ssso I had to asssk of your-" The man stopped seeing Draco pop in.  
  
"My lord." Draco bowed honorably.  
  
"Pleassse, we are of equality now. I sshhall fill you in. I have betrothed you, Misster Malfoy, to Mizzz Missstagotha. Obviousssly after your graduation. But, asss I have the honorsss of a Spying Cauldron, I sssee at the Coronation Ceremony won't be a firsst." Lord Voldemort cackled and winked at Draco. Hermione was very red, to say the least. After all, let's just say she had a very....wild night on Snape's desk, and to know that not only her past self saw her was a little unnerving. (AN: Eww!)  
  
"Erm.......yeah, so......why did you call us to a meeting?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh, yes, as I was saying to Ms. Missstagotha. I happen to be missssing a spy. Goes by the name of Neville Longbottom? Have you sseen him? I am needing your asssisstancce to find him and deliver him thiss letter. Tell him that I am getting impatient, and he knowss what impatiencce doess to me."  
  
"Oh, Neville is in the Infirmary this week 'cause he fell down the stairs!" Hermione said quickly.  
  
"I ssee. Deliver him the messsage all the same." Voldemort's slim and snake- like form moved slowly around to a cauldron.  
  
"Oh, sure. I'm sure he'll get back to you soon." Hermione chirped, forgetting this whole Neville-is-the-spy-for-the-Dark-Lord thing.  
  
"Alright. Oh, I shall be waiting for lettersss and what not. I do care about my Lords-To-Be." Voldemort said with a twisted smile. The room was very dark and red smok started to fill the air. "I'll sssee or at leasst hear from you sssoon! Ta-Ta!"  
  
Voldemort shouted as they were pulled into Draco and Hermione's heads' quarters. (AN: I get a little confused at where they live. They have a portal to the Slytherin dungeons, and they practically stay there all night!)  
  
Hermione burst out in a fit of girlish gigles after their safe arrival.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, a little peeved at this inside joke.  
  
"The giggle Big Bad actual snort then laugh Dark Lord Tears streaming down face and giggles bursting out said squeal and giggle combination 'Ta-Ta' burst into amazing amount of laughter" Hermione was sitting on a couch.  
  
Draco chuckled sexily. (AN: Of course he chuckled sexily!! How else could he do it?) Then, seizing the moment he got up and walked toward their bathroom.  
  
"I'm taking a bath." He stated to the calmer Hermione who had stopped laughing all together.  
  
"Ta-Ta," Draco added as the door slammed. Instantaneously, Hermione's giggles filled the room.  
  
~~EOC~~  
  
AN: Jeez. That was short, but I'm soo sorry! I'll try to make it up with school and everything! Promise! I will try.  
  
Erm....Oh, yes special thanks to the probable one reviewer that'll review right now. And special thanks to Elmo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hehehe.  
  
!!!Muchos Amores!!! (crazy spanish me is taking over! Must resist the......SALSA!!!!!!!!!!!!) 


	14. The End

AN: Hullo, and Plastic thank you 4 your generous reviews. They keep me oh- so inspired. Erm.....thanks to every1 else ::ahem:: two others.......  
  
SOooOOoo............erm...........on with the fiction.  
  
IMPORTANT: I've changing my name to 'bottle_of_sunshine'. This won't alter anything, it means if you all are gonna search my name it HAS changed. Meaning already. Sorry! I forget to warn you guys. ::looks pointedly at two people::  
  
Chapter 14: Getting Things Rolling AKA The Ending  
  
Hermione and Draco had grown.......closer. They had said the exact words, "Billy, I love you". (AN: Heeehheee! Anyone seen Two Weeks Notice?? "Beelee, I love Yyyou.")  
  
The school year past with Hermione using many unique methods with her..........piercing. And Draco telling sob stories about his lonely childhood.  
  
It was finally July 1st, and Hermione was staying at the Malfoy Manor. Mrs. Malfoy was really nice and gave Hermione her favorite room, called Lilac Meadow. It was lavender with the lilacs covering the walls and fluffy comforters and white, see-through curtains that draped over an impressive Princess Canopy Bed.  
  
July 1st. Oh, what a hectic day!  
  
"MUM!!!!! You can't where ^that^ to the preception!! You're embarrassing me and there isn't even anyone here to make me embarrassed of you!!!!!" Draco screeched. "Wait........did that make sense?" He asked himself quietly.  
  
"Oh, fine, shnookums. I'll go and change into something a bit more.......well, a lot more dark and evil looking." Mrs. Malfoy 'hmmph'ed and stomped back to her room like a four-year-old.  
  
"Hermione! Dearie, could you help me pick out something evil to wear??" Mrs. Malfoy said, whilst unbuttoning her bright coral-coloured mini-dress and then taking off her yellow-beaded necklace. She tossed off her yellow and white checked hat and kicked off her white shoes.  
  
"Erm.......sure." Hermione said, opening the wardrobe and shuffling through cheery and happy-go-lucky looking clothing. "Erm, can you uh, tell me what colour?"  
  
"Black is evil, right?" For a Malfoy, she was acting clueless. Hermione pulled out a navy blue dress, knee-length with matching white pearl necklace.  
  
"Thank you, honey." Narcissa squiggled the dress on.  
  
Hermione was wearing a trade-mark leather skirt with studs and a dark forest green, long-sleeved shirt. She had her little necklace in place and was conforming her hair into a French twist.  
  
"Well, the Coronation PREception will start soon." Mrs. Malfoy made small- talk. It was a well-known fact that the Death Eater Association had the Receptions beforehand, seeing as Coronation happened at midnight.  
  
"Oh, yes, it'll be nice seeing Blaise and Pansy again. I have to find out what they are doing for a living!" Hermione continued putting on her diamond earrings.  
  
"Oh, yes. I heard that nasty little Longbottom boy was caught yesterday. I knew sometime he had to crack and forget something ^really^ important," Mrs. Malfoy shrugged and buttoned up her boots.  
  
"Yes, he always ^was^ missing something or other." Hermione slipped on low- rise strappy shoes.  
  
"LLLLLLUUUUUCCCCIIIIIIUUUUUSSS!!!" Narcissa screeched.  
  
"Yes, 'Kissy, I always am on time. Or, at least fashionably late." Mr. Malfoy came strolling into Mrs. Malfoy's room in a black collored shirt and a pair of dark jeans, Draco in tow.  
  
"Why, my love, you look dashing!" Narcissa kissed his cheek.  
  
"And so do you, Drakie-Baby." Hermione hugged his neck and smiled. This made both parents blush and stand close together, surveying the scene. Draco was wearing a matching emerald green sweater, although the sweater looked knit and showed off his manly muscles and had on black jeans.  
  
She leaned up and over and kissed him gently. AHEM They quickly were on separate sides of the room.  
  
"Well, it seems we are going to be late.......fashionably, of course." Mr. Malfoy's voice showed no humor, but his eyes told a different story. The gray had danced merrily and was full of amusement and hidden "inside" jokes. It seems in Draco's oh-so lonely childhood, Lucius was very stern in fear of what a "soft child would do to my reputation. There's no telling what my Lord would have done".  
  
Now the Malfoys seemed like a comical sitcom you'd eat popcorn while watching. Or, at times, a teary-eyed soap opera, where one would cry when the characters wailed and cheer when the characters would be happy.  
  
They all linked arms with their respective dates and set off for the Coronation Preception: Year of 1980. (AN: Harry is supposed to be born then. ::sniffles at how this makes all dreams a little "unreal"::)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After the Preception, which was mainly rubbing elbows........with evil people, Hermione went to change into her robes for dinner.  
  
"So, dearie, what you find out about your friends?" Mr. Malfoy asked Hermione as they sat down. She blushed, not used to the 'dearie' thing yet.  
  
"Blaise and Pansy will be working at the ministry. Something under Magical Cooperations. They said that all they do is make sure every wizard is keeping to themselves and not using magic to levitate things that don't belong to them ^to them^." Hermione explained as she buttered a roll.  
  
"Interesting, I once looked at that division. Very organized, for a branch that does abolutely zilch." Mr. Malfoy commented as his spaghetti salted itself.  
  
"Draco and I won't really be working.......with normal wizards, will we? I mean, will we be working at all?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
"Honey, it's like we do all the thinking and planning. It's like a constant vacation at a job where you only show up for meetings and.......to make certain.......basically to kill people and judge who dies." Draco interrupted, albeit very uncomfortable to be interrupting someone.  
  
"I see." Hermione said, twirling her spaghetti and shoving it into her mouth.  
  
"Herms, I must know what moisturizer you use! I get these dry patches right by my nose, do you make a homemade concoction?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.  
  
"Really? Dry patches are hard to get rid of. I make a solution every full moon, and I use a simple beauty spell if it doesn't work." Hermione explained, munching politely on a piece of salted broccoli. (AN: That is right, right? People eat cooked broccoli with salt, right???)  
  
"Beauty spells can get rather strenuous, though........" Mrs. Malfoy and Hermione got into a heated discussion about dry patches and beauty charms, (at least as "heated" as one could get about the subject).  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
MIDNIGHT  
  
"Draco!! I'm nervous, and all you can say is, 'Hey, do you think they'll have pizza afterwards'!!!" Hermione hit him over the shoulder.  
  
"What!? It gets a bit hungry at midnight, hence the phrase 'Midnight Snack'." Draco replied, grinning.  
  
"Oh, well..fine, whatever." Hermione turned around, silently wishing him hexed.  
  
"Awww! Don't get cold feet on our wedding night ^and^ coronation!!" Draco said.  
  
"Good bye, Draco. I need to get dressed privately. You're not supposed to see the bride in her dress, you know." She left for the dressing room. They were in a dark castle and a lot of 1980-born evil people were there.  
  
Hermione got into a fluffy wedding dress. No one would know it was for an evil person, unless one wasn't colour blind. She was in a blood red gown with tiny, dried roses around the low neckline.  
  
"Welcome all my babiesssss. It issss sssooo nicce to finally confirm you in my inner cccircle." Hermione heard the loud voice echoing. Her cue was coming soon. She put on blue diamond earrings and the borrowed bracelet from Narcissa. She finally slipped on the old locket. It had a picture of her long lost friend, Milly.  
  
"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." Hermione sighed. "Old locket, new dress, borrowed bracelet, blue earrings. Got it!"  
  
".....and I have my heirsss waiting to be wed and initiated at oncce. Now if everyone would pleasssse bring to a ressspective ssssilenccce while the groom comes in." There was a hush. "Now, everyone, the blusshhing bride in red!"  
  
Hermione opened a pair of wooden doors. The room was ^packed^. She slowly exhaled and walked up the aisle. The ceremony was very quick, ending with "Now pleassse cut your chessst as a sign of equality." And they each took a dagger and cut the spot right by their collar bones.  
  
Hermione kissed Draco politely, but, knowing Draco, it wasn't good enough. As she pulled away, he went right back to holding her close. She heard a few catcalls in the background.  
  
The Death Eater Coronation was very long. (AN: I cannot tell you what happens, it's a secret! I tried to get Voldemort to tell me, but he refused!! ALL I KNOW is that Draco and Hermione had to you-know during it in a private room. YUCCK!!!!!)  
  
At dawn everyone was let out. Hermione and Draco were beat to the point of marshmallow-walking. The car pulled up and they were driven home to a very eager family.  
  
"Well, son, I hope you did me proud." Mr. Malfoy said loudly. Then he whispered, "How long?"  
  
"In THE room? We were barely in there!!" Draco said in disgust, $Why does my dad wanna know about that??$  
  
"Oh, Hermione I hope you enjoy working as The Dark Mistress. It is the best title, don't you think??" Mrs. Malfoy babbled on for two more minutes.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Which ones?" The elder couple said at the same time.  
  
"That's right. Mrs. Hermione Malfoy. Wow." Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"Daddy!!! I'm tired, 'Mione is too. We go night-night." Draco said pulling Hermione into the house.  
  
"Where we goningerrell?" Hermione slurred sleepily, resting her head on Draco chest.  
  
"Our new room." Draco replied simply.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, we mawwied now." Hermione mumbled as she grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Don't go attacking me in the middle of the night now." She said as she pulled down the silver sheets of a bed with black curtains.  
  
"What makes you think I'd do that?" Draco said wolfish smirk appearing on his face.  
  
She snorted and rolled over sleeping, then muttered, "I'll let you get away with that yawn but only 'cause I love you."  
  
"Ditto." Draco said mockingly. They fell asleep and it was only 5:42. Oh what fun the Dark World was going to have with them, the New Malfoys.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That was the ending. I'll write a short epilogue. I'm done. I got a lotta homework. !Adios, mi amigos! 


	15. Epilogue Short Note

AN: Hey, I know it has been forever, but I thought I had better write an epilogue soon. Sorry for the 6 month wait. Even though no one is reading. So, I'm just doing a brief-up.  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to another chapter.  
  
EPILOGUE: Two Years Later  
  
Hermione has one baby girl, Ariel.  
  
Draco and Hermione are in the midst of ending some feuds over the placement of loyalties.  
  
Hermione is six months pregnant with another baby, Thomas.  
  
Voldemort has sadly passed away from lack of body and form.  
  
The couple is happily living in the Malfoy Manor.  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Lucius Malfoy have left the Manor to live at a cottage in the middle of Scotland.  
  
THE END!!!!!  
  
AN: Again, I am sorry. I wanted to get this out there. LOVE TO ALL!!!!!! 


End file.
